


Across The Universe

by HorribleWriterRain



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Nyota is a Bitch in this., Pon Farr, Scotty is a father figure, Sex Pollen, WIP, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: Lieutenant Azar Sigourney Grey is not as she first appears. Having been diagnosed with Level 1 Autism and Savant Syndrome and add Azar being a woman she's had to fight for her place in Starfleet. She grew up in the slums of Earth until at the age of 13 was found by Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. He is the only one she trust and the only one besides her deceased parents that knows her secret.What will happen when she gets assigned to the USS Enterprise and meets the Half-Vulcan Commander? Will she be able to keep her secret safe or will the pull between Azar and Spock reveal it?
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Original Character(s), Spock/OC
Kudos: 9





	1. Important Info

# Important Info:

So, the main language Azar speaks is Masri or Egyptian Arabic, but I couldn’t find any translators for the language only general Arabic. For all my translations I used google translate since I’m not fluent or have knowledge of any languages other than English, Spanish, and Latin. So, the Arabic and Russian words/ conversation I wrote the sound not the actual alphabet because it is hard to use Arabic typeface and I was getting frustrated and lazy trying to convert the words into their specific alphabets. I may revise this when I edit this but I’m not sure yet.

I did some research on Vulcans and here is where you can reference why I did things a certain way.

  * Vulcan Year: 203 Days
  * Earth Year: 365 Days
  * Vulcan Lifespan: 200 Earth Years/ 360 Vulcan Years
  * Human Lifespan: 100 Earth Years/ 180 Vulcan Years
  * Vulcan Sexual Maturity: 19 Earth Years/ 35 Vulcan Years
  * Human Sexual Maturity: 13 Earth Years/ 23 Vulcan Years
  * 8 is what I roughly got when dividing the Lifespans and Years. I got a decimal. A Vulcan year is 1.8 years ahead of Humans. Yeah, don’t think to much into it I’m still trying to figure that out, but I just end up confusing myself more.
  * This is more of a note for me Spock’s full name is S’chn T’gai Spock.
  * I made Azar age slower than both Vulcans and Humans after one of the Accidents.



Not sure what timeline this falls into but, I’m going with 2 years after the incident with Khan. The 5-year mission hasn’t started since Kirk had to recover and the Enterprise had to be repaired along with some of the crew needing to be replaced.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azar has a rough first day on the Enterprise and worse she's stuck working with the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Alab is Father  
> Khinzir is Pig

I shuffle from foot to foot pulling on the edge of my red dress sleeve. I was waiting to board the USS Enterprise. I had been assigned to the Enterprise right out of graduating the academy for their Five-year mission. I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder. “Ensign Grey, good to see you again lass.” I hear the Scottish burr of my supervisory officer. I turn looking at him with narrowed eyes. “Cut the crap, Alab.” I say flashing him a smile. He looks at the cuff of my sleeve seeing the full band and smiles. “Course you’re a lieutenant right out of the academy. Your too smart for your own good, lass.” He scolds me playfully before pulling me into a hug but avoiding my hands. “I’ll look out for you. Though, we do have a half Vulcan Commander on board.” he warns me, and I nod pulling away.

“Shall we, _Lieutenant_?” he teases pulling a chuckle from me as we board the Enterprise. Scotty was like a father to me. He knew what I was and still loved me like a daughter. He took me in when no one else would. I also owed him a lot. “Meet me in engineering when you’ve settled in.” he says as he parts from me heading down to engineering. I make my way to my quarters on deck 9. I turn a corner and smack into what feels like a wall. I feel myself falling when someone grabs my hand and I have to suppress a shudder as electricity seems to flow through where are hands are connected.

Once, I’m standing again they release my hand quickly. I can feel the tips of my ears and face heat up in a blush. I was thankful that I had applied light red make up to conceal my blush because my blood wasn’t red, and the color of the make-up cancelled out the color of my flush. I had my ears partially covered by my hair. “I’m so sorry!” I rush out quickly as I take in their appearance. Pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He was handsome, I’ll give him that. I then spot his lightly green flush and pointed ears.

Shit, Shit, SHIT! He was Vulcan and I knew the only person on board this ship that was Vulcan was the Commander. I feel my blush deepen. I was screwed. “I did not expect anyone to be around the corner. Few people occupy this floor and those that do are at their stations.” he replies monotone but staring intensely into my eyes. I look away from his penetrating gaze wanting to get away from his intimidating form that towers over my smaller one. “Excuse me, Commander.” I bid making my way around him. I was most likely getting kicked of the ship for running into him. I shake my head and drop my bag off in my assigned room before heading down to engineering. Scotty gives me a look at my flushed appearance.

“I plowed into the Commander. He grabbed my hands to stop me from busting my ass.” I explain to him and he chuckles. “Explains the blush.” he says playfully. “I’m so getting kicked off the ship and I’ve not even been aboard a full day.” I say causing him to sober up. “Lassie, Jim won’t kick you off the ship for bumpin’ into Spock. Hell, if that was the case than Bones would have been gone a long time ago.” He reassures me and I sigh. I flinch at the screeching of the intercom. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to fix that.” Scotty says as I cover my ears not trusting that the screeching had stopped. After a few minutes I remove my hands from my ears. “The Captain was giving an introductory speech. You wanna fix that squealing, Lass?” he asks, and I nod vigorously my ears still slightly ringing. I knew that the intercom went off a few times during the day on a ship this size. I grab the tool kit Scotty gives me and head to the bridge. Well, I attempt to anyway. “Great, I’m lost.” I mumble before spotting a curly headed man in a yellow shirt. “Um, Sir?” I call getting his attention. He smiles as he comes closer. “Where are you going?” he asks pronouncing his was a v in his accent. He’s of Slavic origin. Russian perhaps but I’m not sure. “That obvious?” I ask and he nods at me. “I’m headed to the bridge Ensign…” I trail off not knowing his name. “Oh Da. I’m Pavel Andreievich Chekov.” He blushes seemingly fluster. Ah, so he’s of Russian origin. “Lieutenant Azar Sigourney Grey.” I say letting a little of my Masri accent through. He smiles “You aren’t American either.” He says leading me to the bridge. “No, I’m Egyptian.” He asks me all about my culture and I chuckle at his enthusiasm answering as much as I can.

“Spaseba, Chekov.” I thank him as I stare in awe around the bridge before moving to the intercom console. I saw no problem with the buttons meaning it was something inside the console most likely exposed wires touching. I should have worn leggings under my dress or pants. I take a screwdriver and unscrew the panel. I would have to crawl under the console and lay on my back. I lay my tools out where I can reach them and turn on my back sliding under the console. I pull my feet up, so I don’t trip anyone. I stick my hand out feeling for my role of electric tape to tape the wires. It wasn’t a permanent fix but, I could come back and fix it more permanently now that I know what is wrong or have Scotty do it.

I go to slide out when I hear a wolf Whistle. “Man, red shirts have nice legs.” I hear said. I roll my eyes and slide out from under the console. “Pretty face too.” The same voice pipes up and I turn to look. The man speaking was bald and had blue eyes. "Khinzir” I mumble as I grab my belongings. “You must be a new ensign. I would know if I had seen someone as sexy as you on board before. I’m Lieutenant Foreman.” He says eyeing me. “I’m Lieutenant Grey.” I correct him before leaving the bridge. He gave me an uneasy feeling. Thankfully he was a yellow shirt. “Two wires were touching. I taped them with electrical tape, but I would advise a more permanent solution.” I tell Scotty as I make my way into his office. “I’ll send someone to do it.” I nod at his answer before asking him if he had another job for me.

He goes to reply when my name is called over the loudspeaker to report to the bridge. I look with wide eyes at him. “I’m sure its nothing. Maybe another division needs your assistance with something, or the Captain wants to introduce himself to the floating Lieutenant.” He tries to reassure me as I make sure my ears are covered. I make my way to the bridge trying to quell my panic. As I enter the bridge I am greeted by a scowling blue shirt and a grinning red shirt. “I assume you’re the one that fixed the intercom system.” The grinning one asks, and I nod feeling a presence behind me. “I’m Captain Kirk and this is Dr. McCoy.” The red shirt says pointing to the scowling man. I could see how women fell for the Captain’s allure. He had striking blue eyes and blonde hair. The blue shirt-Dr. McCoy was a little older looking with hazel green eyes and brown hair with one or two streaks of grey in his hair. Not noticeable to someone who didn’t have heightened eyesight from so far away. “You need something, Sir?” I ask feeling the presence behind me get closer. “Commander Spock requested your assistance with a specific scientific topic.” He replies and I jump as the presence behind me speaks up. “It would be of utmost importance to do this as quick as possible. The specimen I have acquired is only viable for so long” they say, and I turn around. “Then lead the way.” I say gesturing to the Half-Vulcan Commander. I see a hint of surprise flash through his brown eyes. He turns leaving and I follow. He leads me down to a lab. “I was not expecting a female to be Lieutenant Grey. Logically speaking, the chances of having High Functioning Autism and Savant Syndrome being female are extremely low.” I scoff at his words. If only they knew my _Autistic_ tendencies were from being Half-Vulcan. “Statistically speaking, yes. However, I fall to see how one’s own gender effects anything.” I state turning to face him. “I was not insinuating that your gender changed anything. I was merely stating my surprise.” He tries to defend himself. “I should believe your words are truth as Vulcans cannot lie yet, you are also Half-Human and it is Human nature to lie. As such I shall take your words as false until your actions prove otherwise.” I state as he punches in the passcode to the lab. “That would be a logical response to my words based on my lineage. Please consider that I was raised by Vulcans as a Vulcan.” He states as the door slides open. “I have faced the unjust cruelty towards my disability along with my gender. I have been taken advantage of for my skill set and abilities my whole life. You may be my Commanding officer, but I will not take any of your shit. I did not get where I am today by showing my belly to those stronger than me. All I ask is your respect and you shall have mine.” I say firmly holding my ground.

“You have my respect already. I have read your papers and what you have accomplished Lieutenant.” He states looking at me weirdly. I sounded full Vulcan just then. Crap, I need to contract my words more in his presence. I wanted and needed my lineage to stay hidden. I look around the lab he had brought me to. “I read your paper on how the antidote to Nightshade poisoning is largely ineffective due to the plant having evolved a slight resistance to the antidote and created a different antidote that would hypothetically work when applied.” He says leading me over to one of the lab stations. “I require your assistance in creating an antidote for a poison from a plant found on New Vulcan with similar effects to Nightshade poisoning.” I nod taking a moment to think. “We’ll start off with using your blood samples to see if it affects you and a human blood sample. Once we get a working antidote, we’ll need a full-blooded Vulcan sample to test if it’ll work in full Vulcans.” I tell him and he looks slightly chastised. ‘You were raised full Vulcan, but your blood isn’t. Well, I would need to observe a sample of it in comparison to a full Vulcan.” I quickly try to back track. He arches one of his brows before speaking. “This is where you will work. The sample is this way.” He leads me to the sample. I was not expecting a full-blown plant.

It was a greyish lilac in color with soft looking petals and deep red berries. On closer inspection there are dark thorns and the plant smells sickeningly sweet. “Vulcan children are drawn to sweet smells more than adults. Ingesting the berries or being stuck by a thorn releases the toxin. The petals also secrete a small but dangerous enough amount of the toxin when touched.” He informs me as I grab a lab coat and pull out a pad of paper from the desk drawer. “How did you know that was there?” he asks, and I shrug. “My name was on the station. I requested paper, pens and pencils be placed in my lab station.” I reply as I write down my observations so far. “The plant has a more sickeningly sweet smell like rotting fruit. It must only be alluring to younger children.” I say putting a pair of gloves and a mask. I didn’t need to get this on my skin.

“It is more logical that all children be considered effected by it.” He argues and I give him a look. “How old are Vulcans when they are considered mature.” I ask taking a cutting of a petal. I observe tiny thin dark grey veins running along the petals. “19 in human years.” I nod my head as I stick the cutting in a dish. “So, roughly 16 years and younger when taking into account human maturity since it repulses me.” I mumble to myself. “How old are you?” he asks curiously. “17, you?” I ask setting the sample down and taking the gloves and mask off. “70.2 years.” He states watching me place my soiled gloves in a bio bin and my mask neatly on my desk. “So, your 39 in human years. How long is the plant viable?” I ask. “A few days I would advise working quickly. I will ask Dr. McCoy for samples of blood. You should use yours as well. To achieve a more diverse yet similar grouping of samples.” He states before walking out. Leaving me to my thoughts. I could work efficiently as well as quickly if I was able to meditate every few hours with out sleep or lots of caffeine. Working with Spock would be interesting. He brought out something in me that I had never experienced before. It was almost like something was drawing me to him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fatherly scolding from Scotty.

Thankfully finding an antidote didn’t take but 3 ½ days and that the Commander wasn’t there all the time. He had duties as First-Officer along with an away mission to an M class planet which involved paperwork. I had used my own blood sample along with another fully human blood sample, provided by Scotty, and found that the poison did effect humans as well. Once I sent my findings to the Commander and placed my notes on his desk I headed to my room. On the way there I sent my findings to the Captain as well. I needed a shower, food, and sleep. Scotty was allowing me today and tomorrow off to catch up on sleep and had promised homemade soup when he got off his shift. I could finish my paper after I slept and ate. I peel off my dress groaning as my stiff muscles protest at the movement before stepping into the shower. I relished the soothing effect the hot water had on my aching muscles.  
Stepping out of the shower I pull on a black tank top and a pair of short white sleep shorts. I pull my hair up into a messy bun leaving my ears exposed since it was just me. My communicator goes off right as I hear a knock on my door. I answer my communicator as I walk to the door. “Grey” I state before unlocking the door. “Azar, open the door lass. I have food.” Scotty says through the com and I hear it through the door as well. I open the door with a chuckle motioning for him to come in. Shutting the door behind him with his boot he hands me the food. “Any bowls?” he asks, and I shrug. “Not sure, Alab. I’ve only spent two or so hours in here. That was acquired by dropping my bags off and then when I showered. The Commander required my assistance so, I’ve been down in the labs with him for the past few days.” I avoid looking at him knowing he’d be disappointed and instead root around my cabinets for bowls and utensils.   
I make a mental note to unpack my bag and rearrange my quarters. It wouldn’t be hard. My quarters are made up of a small kitchenette and 2-seater table along with a desk and a queen-sized bed separated from the rest of the living space by a partition. The bathroom was off to the left and the closet was to the right. “Lass.” He sighs out and I know I’m about to get another fatherly lecture. “You need to take care of yourself.” He continues as he divides the soup into the two bowls I had found. As he hands me one of the bowls, I inhale the savory aroma of vegetable beef stew.   
“McCoy actually made it. He owed Nurse Chapel a favor and she owed me one.” He admits as I settle in the seat across from him and I take a bite of the stew. I groan as the rich flavor invades my senses. “I might have to go down to Medbay and thank him. It’s been too long since I had a good homecooked meal. Might even ask him to marry me.” I say devouring the rest of the stew and he laughs. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until I had taken a bite of the stew. “Been to long since you had a proper meal.” He scolds and I shrug sheepish. He scolds me again about taking care of myself. We continue to talk about random things and what he had missed while he was on the ship and I was in the Academy while he eats, and I do the dishes.   
After he leaves, I dry the dishes and put them away all while fighting the urge to start and finish the article on the Eshren plant’s poison antidote. I knew I needed sleep, but I was hyper fixated on completing the article. I grab my PADD starting on the article. I find that the words come together quickly as well as easily. I soon find my eyelids drooping as I fight to stay awake. I was almost done.  
I startle awake as the intercom goes off along with an alarm. I bolt out of my seat dropping the PADD to the floor when I hear my name called over the intercom to report to the bridge immediately. I take my hair out ready to get dressed when my communicator goes off. Before I can answer the person speaks “We need you on the bridge immediately.” “Can I dress, Captain?” I ask but he tells me there’s no time before ending the line. I pull my hair in a low ponytail to cover my ears and rush out of my room in nothing but my short sleep shorts and tank top. This leaves some of the lines of my tattoos on my left hip and right shoulder exposed. My bare feet slap soundlessly as I dash to the bridge. Once there I take a moment to regain my breath before calling out to the Captain. “The navigation systems are down. Scotty is working on the core and we’ve got an enemy ship attacking us. We need them online fast.” He commands and I get to work. “They are jamming the system Captain.” I say my fingers fly across the console reversing the signal and using it against them. “Keptin, their systems are down!” Chekov’s accented voice pipes up from somewhere to my right. I can feel the eyes of the Captain and the Commander on me as my fingers continue to fly across the console.   
I was uploading a virus to their jamming system so they can’t use it again. “Good work, Lieutenant.” The Captain says and I release a breath. “Thank you, sir.” I respond trying to stop myself from blushing at the praise. I hadn’t applied any of the makeup so, my blush would be the color of my blood. “May I be excused sir?” I ask finally standing up after making sure I wasn’t blushing. I look and see a flush adorning Chekov’s cheeks and chuckle softly. The Captain eyes me before nodding. “Yes, Lieutenant.” he replies swallowing thickly. I turn to leave seeing the Commander standing stock still seeming to not move to breathe either. He’s also blocking my exit. “Excuse me, Commander.” I say softly my accent thick. I blush as he eyes my legs seemingly fixated on my tattoo. He clears his throat before stepping to the side. I swear I see a faint green tint to his cheeks. The lust in his eyes has my breath hitching and a definite green blush adorning my body. I rush past him leaving the bridge.


End file.
